The present invention relates to improvements in conveyors and more specifically to a novel beam assembly characterized by novel features of construction and arrangement facilitating ease and economy of assembly.
Earlier known devices of this kind comprise a beam made from an elongated member made in one piece and having a suitable cross section profile. As a rule, long lengths of beams with a given cross section shape are produced by extruding a suitable material through a nozzle having a shape corresponding to the desired profile. The profile of a beam which is suitable for supporting a conveyor chain is relatively complicated, and the beam must therefore be made of a material which is particularly suitable for extrusion, e.g. aluminum or other material with a comparatively low resistance to deformation, if the beam is to be produced by extrusion.
In some contexts, however, it is unsuitable or even impossible to use beams of e.g. aluminum, which is a material with a comparatively poor strength and resistance to certain chemical influence. In dairies, for example, all the equipment, also the conveyor, which is in contact with milk is washed frequently, whereby strong basic solvents are used in the washing fluid. Aluminum is not suitable in such an environment, since it is dissolved by the washing fluid.
Conveyors with beams of stainless steel are normally used in such conditions. Stainless steel is unsuitable for extruding, and therefore hitherto known constructions are made of sheet metal parts which are welded together. Welding requires a lot of afterwork, such as steeping and polishing, and the beam is difficult to treat and form to suit the conditions prevailing on the spot where the conveyor is to be mounted.